Ophidia Wiki:IggyStudios Wiki
Special Event(s)! The special events will be updated within special times, many special things for everyone of this site. It is listed below. Each part will be updated within the day/year and month happens. the one that is happening, Leave a message on that special someone's wall page! Holiday(s) Birthday(s) Ophidia Wiki's Anniversary December 17th, 2012, 17: 35 '(First Anniversay coming this year, 2014)'' '''Welcome! Hello and welcome fellow readers! I am the founder of this site and welcome you to my beloved Wiki! you can begin by going here to my list of wiki pages listed below Or click the random page button or click any of the icons to go where your heart desires to begin. Happy searching! MAIN PORTAL LINKS World of Ophidia To explore the vast wonders of ophidia, click the link below and begin a new journey with many creatures as many things unreavel. Planet Ophidia chat rules 'IMPORTANT RULES OF ROLEPLAYING!' #You cannot rp (roleplay) anything different, it has to be only within the world of Ophidia or Gunma, unless its comformed by the founder that its fine to rp the subject that isn't ophidia or gunma. (the member must imformed the founder first, unless the member knows that the founder and the member are on good terms that they are free to rp outside of the two main worlds) #You cannot PM chat anyone else (I hate rats or people who want to take it to talk about someone else) #We can dicuss anything that is related to my world and only, we cannot talk anything of real life, drama, online, or just to get attendion, unless its a serious matter or you wanna share it with the people you trust (death in the family, friendship lost, ect) then i'll let you know you can leave for the day or wish for some luck from me and the members. #We can rp a sonic like rp, (but those are rare, and must have the rules followed by the founder) #Do not make your character overpowered! #Do NOT whine or complain for not joining the rp (roleplay) that is going on within chat, if you intrrupt the rp and the members, you'll get a fair warning. unless you know of the world and such, then find a way to jump in, don't jump in the middle of a heated battle or a discussion scene. RULES OF CHAT #absolutey no swearing! what so ever, if you wanna swear it out, just put "***" and what letter the swear starts with. but if you swear once, i'll let it slide, if you swear more or 3 times, i will band you from my wiki and will even block your account. #be nice and calm to others, if you have a problem with the user or friend, don't put it on main chat...private chat me the problem, please, or tell me what the problem is and i'll try to fix it. #the chat is mainly focused on my characters alone, don't be random and childish in my chat. don't be stupid. act smart and follow my rules if you don't like it, then you shouldn't be within this wiki or chamber (chat). #If you have any questions reguarding my characters, i'll gladly explain. #Don't leave and join in my chat. you will most likely become kicked or blocked from my wiki if it continues more than once. (unless they are having connection probelms, and let me know. then i'll let it slide. #If you just joined, please let us know and will walk you through the ropes #my main rule is...... RESPECT and have FUN. Seprate page universe of sonic rebuild and other series Enter the epic and dark tale of the sonic comics called rebuild. This story and tale for tells many characters as they face a hard life with many allies and foes. Tobias and sonic comics are within this world. Sonic The Hedgehog Tobias The Hedgehog Dr. Ivo Robotink Ristar Kaiser Greedy Eva Fanfiction storytime Read my various works of fanfiction stories, rp based transformed into story or original based stories. Read at your own risk. Some may be too much for you or a nose bleed. You've been warn. Project Code Name "Fallen Star" World of Gunma Explore a whole new world and learn of many creatures of the an aliened world with a hunt. A group of soldiers called the Tengshe Evrae band together to stop the Rilux alien race. To learn of its characters, go here! Gunma Characters: Tobias Kimberly Makinami Rilux Queen Multiverse of many worlds Go here to read on characters that belong to a different world or are going to appear in future comics or other projects. Simon Soraxess The Tainted One Jericho FAQ Q. Can I join your wiki? A. err.. sadly I would say, my wiki is a small based, wiki. However if your a friend of mine, you are free to join. (Besides if many joined... It will be chaos... plus, if the users are too childish, its madness.) Q. Can I post my character here? A. ' Yes and No. If its sonic based, no. Mostly this wiki is for my characters alone, however if your joining my wiki and create your character to mainly stay within my world...then maybe. ''But that means you MUST stick to your character and rp with that character in that world. Same goes with any character you make to fit within my wiki. (examples: Artero the Chamaeleo, Crimson rouge ) (But if you create your character you must attend to your character by adding things, or to make him/her grow in this world of Ophidia or Gunma), you are in charge of your character. (however... if you give up your character, then i'll take him/her in or sadly.. take its life away) '''Q. YAY! thank you so much! Your Awesome! Can I make my character now? A. '''hold your horses there. Yes, you can start your page, but first, before you do anything. You gotta do your homework/Research. If your going to enter Ophidia, you must do your research on which tribe/ species you want your character to be in, once you've done your chosen tribe, look at one of my pages as an example on the layout. Same for gunma, its up to you on what you want your character to have, same with ophidia do your research. But you must read the rules first about posting characters as stated above! '''Q. Why did you deactivated my account and deleted my page? A. ' The reason i removed his/her's page and account is the person is either breaking the rules that were to be taken seriously. Harassing the other members within chat or his/her's profile. Or the person doesn't come here anymore or isn't active within anything of this wiki, therefore must be removed from the wiki as a dead user and never to return. Or is a troll. ''(If user doesn't come anymore, therfore their character is deleted and consider a stub page) '''Q. Is there a way I can make up for me being inactive and reactivate my page and account? A. ''' Maybe...If you come at least once or more within chat or leave a massage on my wall page to know your alive and still like my site. Then maybe i will. if not, then why are you even here on my wiki if you don't talk to me? And if you attend to your character. '''Q. Can I let others know about this wiki from another site? I really think they should have an experince with this! A. '''Yes and No. Yes your friends can know, ONLY IF! I know who he or she's friends are personally or will stay with this wiki. and No, because i know other sites will attack my wiki and post many bad things about it or good, depending on the site, but others can't use my projects without permission and try to steal it for money or other things. It best no one knows of it, only to a few close friends. '''Q. Why can he/she only post his/her's character and not me? A. ' Simple...he/she promised me that they will give their character a good reason and will make it a clean page with better sense and they love that their character gets to be within my world. also the reason i removed or cannot let you post your character are a few reasons... (they cannot be crossover characters, they must be original, they must not have any relation to official characters, unless they have a reason for it. plus the design just throws everything off if the character is a recolor or not very creative)'' '''Q. Will there be any big time events? A. '''In the future yes. just wait and see '''Q. When will the video game project come? A. ''' In the future, once i master everything of gaming and such. '''Q. Can I be a Chatmod/Adimn to your Wiki? A. '''No you cannot. No matter how long i've known you. Being a chatmod, its just adding more power to you and can cause problem amongst the users of this wiki with jeaously or chat issues. No you cannot be an admin, It will change many things of my wiki and once again... it will be a problem to the users of this wiki and I the founder to clean up after. (however.. some are given such a task that they know how to use their power) '''Q. Why was I banned from Chat? A. '''You were causing an uproar within the chat or being very disrespectful to others, and he/her had to be removed from chat immedlitly '''Q. Why was I kicked out of Chat? A. ''' You were given a fair warning for acting up in chat, after 3 or 1 strikes, you are kicked out for still acting up. If it continues, he/she is banned from the chat, therefore cannot return. '''Q. Why am I blocked?! '''A. '''He/She was being rude to the founder and fellow users within the chat or his/her's page. Or using inappropriate words or images. Or is a troll. Contact the best way to contact me is a message wall, don't worry.. i will respond as soon as possible. http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SonicKnucklesFan92 Soundtrack Central http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Ophidia_of_Worlds_Soundtrack http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Gunma_Soundtrack parting words All copyrighted to me. However, the Real life pictures and some other content belong to their rightful owners. Have fun in my wiki of my two worlds! Ophidia and Gunma! Game Corner http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Ophidia_(Game) http://ophidia.wikia.com/wiki/Gunma_(Game) For New Comers Everyone of this wiki must all participate in the activites we do here on this lovely wiki. By meeting and helping you, the new guy on the block to learn of this wiki and its world. This wiki is here to provide a new take in the world of his/her imgaination of exploring and learning in a new world, and to feel at home with open arms of this wiki and its friendly sociable members feeling accepted for who they are and treated as equal. Category:Main page Category:Browse